MI PRIMER TRABAJO
by cheng122
Summary: courtney acepta un trabajo como secretaria en la empresa de su padre. duncan es un delincuente que acepta empleo como mecanico en a empresa de el padre de courtney. se conocen, se odian pero luego se aman, pero hay un pequeño problema es ... leanlo
1. mundos distintos

**Duncan's pov's**

Yo y Geoff estábamos haciendo unas piruetas con nuestras patinetas, unas chicas nos miraban y suspiraban, pero ninguna tenía lo que yo quería.

Una lujosa limosina se paro en un semáforo, y luego vi a la más hermosa chica que había visto en mi vida; tenía tez morena, pelo castaño, ojos negros profundos y unos perfectos y hermosos labios. Estaba tan distraído viendo a la hermosa chica desconocida de la ventana de la lujosa limosina que se paro en el semáforo (NA: que largo el sobrenombre XD) que solamente seguía dándome vuelo con la patineta que ni siquiera sabía donde iba, pero de repente escuche a Geoff gritar.

-¡CUIDADO VIEJO!- grito Geoff.

-¡¿Qué?- dije, pero rápidamente me pegue muy fuerte con un poste.- ¡AHHHHH!- grite adolorido, y luego todo se puso borroso.

**20 minutos después.**

- Duncan, viejo me escuchas, hagas lo que hagas no vayas hacia la luz.- escuche decir Geoff, que cada vez su imagen se hacia mas visible.

-¿Que paso?- dije ador olido.

-te pegaste con un poste. Y luego se te rompió la patineta- dijo Geoff.

-¿¡QUE?- dije levantándome de golpe.- ¡TU SABES QUE NO TENGO DINERO PARA COMPRAR OTRA, Y ADEMAS MIS PADRES SOLAMENTE ME PAGAN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL DEPARTAMENTO!- Le grite.

-tranquilo, tranquilo, no grites, solamente necesitamos trabajo.-dijo tranquilo.

- ¡trabajo! Nunca he trabajado, prefiero robar.

- si claro, quieres estar de nuevo en la cárcel.- me dijo con un tono burlón.

- de acuerdo, vamos a departamento para encontrar trabajo.-dije, luego tome mi patineta, ya en pedazos para irnos al departamento, que no quedaba tan lejos, pero aun pensaba en la hermosa chica.

**Courtney's pov's**

Estaba en la limosina con mi mejor amiga Bridgette, que estaba muy dolida porque Derek, su ex, la dejo por su supuesta amiga Heather.

-ya amiga, deja de llorar por ese tonto.- dije dándole suaves golpecitos a la espalda con la palma de mi mano para que se tranquilizara.

- no puedo, no puedo.- dijo entre sollozos. Pero luego se me ocurrió una idea genial.

- que tal si cantamos una canción para animarte.- ella asintió, y yo empecé a cantar la canción que se me ocurrió (N.A: esta canción se le ocurrió a mis amigas, pero yo la cambie, pero si tengo permiso):

La hederzota, es una gran traidora

Dice que es tu amiga. Pero luego te traiciona

Se cree una diva pero es otra tonta

Tiene dos tontitas que la siguen en todas,

Siento pena por esas dos ilusas

Porque la hederzota será tan mala,

Es porque no tiene alma.

Le falta el sueño, le falta el alma

Y un corazón que no sea de plata.

Al terminar la pésima canción, Bridgette me sonrió y me abrazo.

-gracias Court, me siento mucho mejor.-dijo Bridgette dejando de llorar.

- para eso están las amigas.- y después de eso empezamos a cantar lo mismo pero a coro, fue divertido.

-¡me siento genial!- dijo Bridgette saltando de alegría.- oye que tal si para celebrar vamos a ir de compras.- dijo emocionada.

- es una genial idea.-dije, y me fui a hablar con Eduard, el chofer de la limo.- señor Eduard, nos puede levar a mi y a mi amiga al centro comercial.-dije con un tono dulce y elegante.

- Con gusto señorita Courtney, llevare a usted y a la señorita Bridgette sana y salvas al centro comercial.- dijo el chofer, pero Bridgette empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes.

- ¡Bridgette! Así me llamaba mi Derek.- a elegancia y la dulzura se fueron de mi rostro, y dedique una cara de odio a chofer.

-pero señorita Courtney es su nombre.- me dijo un poco asustado y confundido.

-solamente llévanos al centro comercial.-dije enfadada.

-esta bien… me voy a en**dere**zar para ir mas rápido a nuestro destino.- pero de nuevo metió a pata, Bridgette lloraba mas fuerte.

-¡Derek!- dijo y siguió llorando.

-creo que es mejor que me calle.-dijo el chofer.

-buena idea.-dije, y me fui a la ventana para observar el paisaje.

Estábamos pasando por una plaza, donde nos detuvimos en un semáforo, donde vi a un chico punk; tenia piercings, un mohicano, como un collar de púas, es decir todo un delincuente, pero lo que me llamo mas la atención fueron esos ojos verde azulados, son tan hermosos… un segundo que acabo de decir, yo claramente no saldría con un tipo así jamás.

Luego de perderme en mis pensamientos con el delincuente, partió la limosina, pero aun me ha quedado su imagen en mi mente.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola me extrañaron, pero yo si a ustedes, borre mi historia porque la escribí mal, pero ahora pienso hacerla de nuevo, porque se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas nuevas.**

**Además hay muchas personas que se van de FF por las quejas, y tienen razón.**

**Además quiero agradecerle a ****Crazy'Guuadii y a decirle a LadyGaGaSuperFan, que no se rinda y si puede cambie sus historias.**

**También decir que Crazy-girl-DxC gano el mini concurso.**

**Tengo una duda, ya se que no se puede hacer songfics pero puedo usar como si estuvieran escuchando música pero sin poner la letra, así:**

_**Como Courtney estaba tan aburrida, saco su PDA empezó a escuchar 'soy tu nena' de Laura Prieto. Iba en su mejor parte y grito a todo pulmón:**_

_**-¡SOY TU NENA!- y luego vio a alguien que la estaba mirando con una risa burlona y coqueta...**_

**Puede ser así, pero hablando de otra cosa voy a ser una nueva historia, pero hablare de eso luego.**

**Este capitulo fue aburrido y la canción muy mala, estaba mejor la de mis amigas, bueno creo que es mejor que me despida.**

**Un beso**

**¡VIVA EL DXC!**

**¡FUERZA MINEROS!**

**Adiós.**


	2. oportunidad de trabajo

**Courtney's pov's **

Al llegar al centro comercial, nos compramos un montón de cosas 'necesarias', luego nos fuimos a dejar a Bridgette en su mansión, estaba mas feliz que ya que as compras le habían subido el animo, de eso me fui a mi mansión porque mi padre nos quería contar algo muy importante.

Entre a mi mansión, y rápidamente me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre, donde estaban; mi mamá, mi papá, Constanza y Megan (NA: necesitaba a una hermanita fastidiosa.) al entrar mi padre empezó a habar.

Courtney, que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, ¡HACE COMO UNA HORA!- me grito Megan.

Megan, no le grites a tu hermana.- dijo mi madre con tranquilidad.- bueno chicas, su padre tiene algo que decirles.

Courtney y Megan son adoptadas.- dijo Constanza con emoción.

Por lo menos a nosotras nos adoptaron, a ti te sacaron de la basura.- dijo Megan con una cara de triunfo, a veces ese bicho me cae bien, Constanza no tubo mas nada que decir.- dame esos cinco.(AN: en mi historia tienen 5 dedos XD)- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano yo solo respondí.

Chicas por favor, dejen de pelear, las tres son nuestras hijas biológicas, acaso quieren ver de nuevo los videos de su nacimiento.- dijo mi madre amenazándonos, las tres pusimos cara de asco.- eso pensé.

Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos al grano, las llame a las tres, para decirles que nenecito dos secretarias, así que creo que seria Courtney; por su inteligencia, organización, madurez, etc. Y Constanza por su… su…. Edad.- dijo mi padre un poco nervioso.

Y porque no me eligieron a mí- dijo Megan enojada.- además soy mucho más inteligente que Constanza.

Eso es mentira.- dijo Constanza.

A si, mira algo brillante.- dijo Megan apuntando hacia otro lado.

¿Donde?- dijo Constanza mirando hacia todos lados. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta.- oye.

Jajajajajajajaja.- nos empezamos a reír yo y Megan.

Ya vasta chicas, esta es la pregunta, Courtney ¿quieres trabajar como secretaria de tu padre?- dijo directamente mi madre.

Si.-dije muy seria.

Y Constanza, ¿quiere trabajar como mi secretaria?

No gracias, porque yo quiero dedicarme a ser cantante, escuchen como canto…-dijo Constanza afinándose la vos

¡TAPENCE LOS OIDOS!- dije tapándome los oído, todos excepto Constanza lo hicieron.

Tu creíste en MIIIIIIII- fue tan fuerte su chillido que exploto la copa de vino, que tenia mi padre y se hicieron grietas en las ventanas, lo bueno es que no las rompió como la otra vez.- y ¿que tal?

Eso fue... muy… muy- decía mi madre tratando de disimular.

¡HORRIBLE!-dije junto con mi hermana Megan.

Ustedes solo están celosas de mi hermosa voz.

Constanza, hija mía, no te sientas mal pero creo que… no eras buena para cantar.- dijo mi padre tratando de sonar bien, pero hizo que Constanza llorara y se fuera.

Bueno entonces yo tengo el trabajo.-dijo Megan

No.-dijeron mis padres.

Entonces para que me llamaron.-dijo enojada Megan

Porque necesitábamos estar cerca de ti, porque recuerdas cuando llenaste la piscina de gelatina verde y luego metiste a tu hermana adentró (NA: que asco gelatina verde yo la odio) o cuando vendiste los sostenes de Constanza por Internet, quieres que siga.-dijo mi madre

Si ya entendí, aunque fue divertido lo de la piscina.- dijo Megan burlona, ese día fue asqueroso.

**Flash back**

Estaba con mi bikini para broncearme y luego meterme a la piscina.

Me tire a la piscina, cuando me di cuenta que era gelatina verde ¡QUE ASCO! Esto solo lo puede hacerlo una persona.

-¡MEGAN!- grite.

**Fin del flash back**

pero nos falta otra secretaria.- dijo mi padre

que tal Bridgette.- dije con una sonrisa.

Que gran idea.- dijo mi padre.- pero no ¿deberías preguntarle?

Claro que ella dirá que si, yo la conozco.

Bueno esta bien, tu y Bridgette serán mis secretarias.

Gracias pa, te juro que no te defraudaremos.- y de eso Salí, y llame a Bridgette con mi PDA.

**Nadie's pov's**

Hola Courtney.- dijo Bridgette.

Creo que estas de buen humor, pero te pondrás mejor cuando te cuente que tenemos trabajo-dijo Courtney emocionada.

si que emoción.-dijo Bridgette sarcástica.

Pensé que te emocionarías.

Si pero, no tendría tiempo de surfear.

Bridgette lo único que empieza es surfear- luego empezó a escucharse un violín.-este trabajo nos va a acercar a la madurez, a ganarse la vida y a trabajar en equipo.

Eso fue inspirador.-dijo Bridgette.

Si lo se.

Entonces, si voy a trabajar, le avisare a mis padres, y dile a tu padre que si.

Ya estabas contratada, lo único que tenia que hacer era convencerte.

Guao, ahora tomas las decisiones por mi.-dijo Bridgette un poco enojada

Tranquila luego me lo agradecerás.

Bueno, una duda ¿de donde Salio la música de fondo?

Necesitaba música de fondo así que tome mi violín y empecé a tocar.

OK, nos vemos mañana.

Chao.- Courtney cortó la llamada, y se fue a ponerse su abrigo para salir al parque del centro, le gustaba ir mas para aya que estar en su propia casa.

**Duncan's pov's**

Estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza del centro, cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba sentado con la chica (NA: no pondré el sobrenombre largo me da paja) ella solo me sonreía.

eres hermosa.-le dije a ella a oído, se sonrojo y me abrazo, yo respondí el abrazo, se puso al frente mió y se empezó a acercar, cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozar una voz masculina empezó a salir de la boca de aquella chica.

¡VIEJO NO!- un momento ese era Geoff, me desperté rápidamente, y vi que estaba demasiado cerca de Geoff, nos alejamos rápidamente y gritamos.

AAAAAAAAAH.

GEOFF TE JURO QUE NO QUICE HACERLO.- le explique aterrorizado.

Y ¿que paso entonces?-me pregunto.

Soñé con una chica.

OH, y dime ¿quien es la afortunada?-me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Bueno te contare, recuerdas que ayer me pegue con el poste, y se me rompió la patineta

Si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, hey fue ayer.- dijo Geoff, yo lo mire con cara de que.

Bueno…, no note el poste porque me distraje con una chica.

Ah, y ¿como era?

Cabello castaño, ojos con un color profundo negro, tez morena y unos labios perfectos.- al final suspire.

Viejo ¿suspiraste?- me pregunto Geoff.

No claro que no, as chicas suspiran por mi.-dije algo nervioso, el me miro con una cara de cómo tu digas.

Vístete y dúchate, porque recuerdas que hoy es la entrevista.

Y ¿Cómo se llama la empresa?

Martines, una última pregunta.

Si

¿crees que soy hermosa?- lo dijo haciendo una posee de modelo, yo solo lo empuje y le cerré la puerta.- era una broma, no te enojes.- decía detrás de la puerta, como sea, me fui a ducharme y a vestirme, espero que este día mejore.

_Continuara…_

**Uf termine, me demore demasiado, porque cuando empezaba a escribir, yo empezaba a jugar, además me legaron los sims 3 por mi cumple que fue el 12 de septiembre. También descubrí que el DXG es FASO, si quieren saber lean mi profile, también les daré algunos nombres de los capítulos son; mi buena o mala suerte, noche de películas, el auto, ¡PAPÁ! y guerra de coqueteos (esa es muy buena), también creo que haré otro fic llamado detectives de la FBI, ya creo que es mejor que me despida.**

**10 reviews y sigo.**

**Chao besos. **


	3. adios momentanio

**Hola. ¿Como están? ojala que bien, saben me he demorado por los asuntos personales, y si me voy a demorar mucho, porque es muy largo el capitulo, pero voy a irme un largo o corto rato (no se como lo tomen ustedes) pero no se enojen, y agradezco a todos los que me agradecieron, por la que el ****DXG ES FALSO, ****si necesitan ayuda ara ideas para sus fics yo les puedo ayudar.**

**Bueno **

**Cheng122 fuera.**

**Paz y amor.**


	4. en camino

Desclaimer: los personajes de TD no me pertenecen.

Courtney's pov's

Estaba en la limo con mi padre para ir a buscara a Bridgette, para irnos a la empresa. Mi padre me seguía dando sermones de cómo me vestía.

-y por eso nunca tienes que hablar mal de tu suegra por el teléfono en alta voz.- dijo mi padre, yo lo mire confundida.- lo siento es que recordé el día de acción de gracias.- dijo explicándome.

-ahora entiendo porque la abuela se enojo tanto y te tiro en la cara la ensalada de papas.- dije recordándome.

-si, fue asqueroso, pero ¿de que estábamos hablando?- me pregunto.

-de ¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y tu?-dije tratando de disimular.

-Courtney, estábamos hablando de cómo te vestías.

-papá te dije que yo no me visto así fue Constanza.

-ya quieres que te crea que te tomaron a la fuerza, y te cambiaron de ropa.- dijo sarcástico.

-pero si eso fue…-fui interrumpida por la bocina de la limo, significa que ya llegamos a la mansión de Bridgette.- voy por Bridgette.-no alcance a escuchar la respuesta de mi padre, porque me fui directamente a la mansión de Bridgette. Llegue muy incomoda por los tacones.

Toque la puerta y el ama de llaves me abrió la puerta.

-buenos días señorita Courtney ¿viene a buscar a Bridgette?-me dijo muy amable la ama de llaves.

-si, señora.-dije respetuosamente.- ¿puedo pasar?

-claro, si quieres puedes desertar a Bridgette.

-gracias, voy para su habitación.- me fui a la habitación de Bridgette.

Entre suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido, me senté al lado de su cama y empecé a darle pequeños golpecitos con la palma de mi mano.

- Bridgette, Bridgette, desierta.-dije en susurro.

-Mm.… - murmullo dándose vuelta, tenia que despertarla rápido, así que recordé mi silbato que tenia en el bolso, me acerque lentamente a su oreja con el silbato en la boca, tome aire y sople lo mas fuerte que podía.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grito Bridgette, me dio mucha risa la cara que puso- no te rías- decía enojada tapándose los oídos, no podía parar.

-lo siento es que deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste.- dije entre risas.

-jajaja que…- se detuvo sorprendida- ¡¿Quién eres!, ¡¿Dónde esta Courtney! Parece que si Constanza te hubiera vomitado encima.- dijo muy sorprendida.

- bueno lo que paso…

Flash back

Termine de arreglarme, me puse una blusa azul mangas largas, pantalón negro y tacones negros. Estoy lista para ir a buscar a Bridgette. Se que este día será genial.

Tome mis cosas, y baje la escalera, tenia la vista fija en mi PDA. Luego escuche unas voces, pero no hice caso.

-cariño, te dije que no comieras esos camarones, además de tener calorías te hicieron mal.- identifique la voz masculina, afeminada de Javier, mi estilista, vestuarista, camarógrafo, fotógrafo, etc.

Que estaba con mi hermana tratando de animarla, por su rostro, obviamente, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-no puedo mas- dijo Constanza, justo cuando iba pasando ella me vomito encima, creo que un camarón no lo mastico bien.- uf me siento mejor.-

-si te sientes bien, me alegro por ti-dije muy sarcástica-pero ¡MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE!-grite enojada, como no iba a estar enojada, lo único que se salvaron fueron los zapatos.

-tranquila hermanita, creo que la mancha de vomito se te ve mejor que esa ropa.- dijo mucho mas mejorada.

- si claro, pero gracias a ti me iré a cambiar de nuevo.- dije dándole la espalda para ir a mi habitación.

- lo siento.- dijo tomándome el hombro.- pero a cambio te hare un favor.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-

- uno que te ayudara mucho- dijo muy dulce, algo huele mal, además de ser yo, si no la actitud de mi hermana.- ¡Javier! Tráeme, el conjunto de vestimenta de secretaria numero 7. ¡Rápido!- dijo muy segura.

-enseguida.- dijo Javier, que en menos de 1 minuto trajo una funda de trajes.- aquí esta.- dijo entregándole a mi hermana la funda.

- ponte esto.- dijo mi hermana mostrándome el traje; es un sostén escotado, con una blusa mangas largas con escote en v, minifalda negra y unas pantis negras traslucidas.

-ni loca me pondré eso.-dije alejándome.

- oh si lo harás.- dijo chasqueando los dedos, cuando me sigo alejando choque con una pared, lamentablemente no era una pared, sino sus guarda espaldas. Que me llevaron a la fuerza al tocador de mi hermana, me sentaron en una silla, y me ataron manos y piernas. Se fueron donde, y en ese instante llegaron Javier y mi hermana.

-tranquila hermanita, no te preocupes. Soy tu hermana mayor. Yo te cambiaba los pañales- dijo acercándose, me desvistió y me vistió rápidamente, ese era su don. Javier me maquillo, también rápido. Cuando terminaron, me dejaron verme en el espejo.

-y que tal.-dijo mi hermana.

- parezco una p…- pero recordé que mi hermana se vestía así, lo reconocí por su mirada amenazante- persona… normal… dulce… inocente.- trate de disimular.

- no importa, lo bueno que estas divina.- dijo Javier.

- si claro.- dije sarcástica, pero recordé; que tenia que ir a buscar a Bridgette. Salí rápidamente del tocador, para dirigirme a mi habitación para cambiarme rápido. Pero sentí un flash que me cegó.

- vamos Courtney, se nos hizo tarde, que estabas haciendo, no importa vámonos- dijo mi padre tomando me el brazo mientras me regañaba- ¿porque estas vestida así? Después me explicas jovencita.- dijo sin detenerse, hasta llegar a la limo donde me dio un gran sermón de: 'cómo uno se tenía que vestirse correctamente en una gran empresa', y yo tratando de explicarle, si sabe tanto de vestirse que escriba un libro.

Fin del flash back.

-… y eso fue lo que paso.- dije terminando mi largo relato.

- guau, eso fue… raro- dijo muy confundida.- bueno me voy a vestir.-

-ok, te espero en la limo.- de eso pasaron 5 minutos y nos fuimos a la empresa. Yo y Bridgette, veíamos el perfil de **Crazy-girl-DxC**, y veíamos el programa online de 'Buenos días con Cheng122'.

Ojala que este día mejore.

Duncan' s pov's

Caminaba junto a Geoff, ya se que nunca caminamos, pero era mas barato.

-Y… ¿alguna historia interesante que contar?- me pregunto Geoff, algo aburrido.

- ¿te eh contado la historia de la niña mas bonita que eh visto?- pregunte.

- si en la mañana.

-niña, no chica.

- ¿Cuántas veces te as enamorado a primera vista?- me pregunto algo confundido.

-2

- ah bueno, cuenta viejo.

-Bueno todo empezó con un hermoso día de verano…

Flash back

Hace 7 años atrás.

-Mamá. No quiero ir.- dije con mala gana.

- por favor, cariño la vas a pasar bien con tu tío.- dijo mi madre con las manos en el volante.

- pero lo único que hace es ver mujeres en bikini.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque la ultima vez que fui el me invitó a ver, fue divertido, pero no me dejo ver mucho, y desde hay le tengo mala.- explique.

- ¡DUNCAN! Como puedes decir eso, tienes 12 años, estas castigado, y como castigo iras con tu tío, te guste o no.- dijo muy dura mi mamá.

-mierda.- dije.

- ¡jovencito!, tenderas otro castigo que es trabajar con tu tío en las camas saltarinas sin paga.- dijo mi 'querida madre', de esos castigos, un largo silencio.

Llegamos a la playa donde estaba mi tío, mi madre se estaciono, Salí del auto, y vi que unas chicas mayores me miraban, reían y se sonrojaban. Yo les dedique una sonrisa, pero mi mamá arruino el momento tomándome la mano, parecía niñito de mamá, y se empezaron a reír de mí.

Llegamos, y mamá saludo a mi tío:

-Josh, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo muy simpática, como cambia de humor.

- muy bien hermana, ¿Dónde esta Duncan?

- aquí esta.- dijo mostrándome- el voluntariamente se ofreció a ayudarte sin paga- voluntariamente, ¡voluntariamente! ¡VOLUNTARIAMENTE!, y sin paga.- bueno los dejo a los dos.- Y la madre del año se fue.

- bueno, Duncan tu ayuda a abrochar a las personas y a darles vuelo para que salten mas alto. Yo me voy a hacer cosas más importantes.- si claro viejo pervertido.

Me quede toda la tarde atando y a personas que no conocía. Justo cuando iba a guardar la cama elástica, escuche que alguien me hablo:

-¿ya están cerrando?

-que crees, que estoy jugando canicas.- dije de mala gana.

-hay lo siento, mejor me voy.-dijo enfadada.

-sí, es mejor…- me di la vuelta, y vi que era una niña, era muy linda no iba a dejar que se me escapara.- pero puedo hacer una excepción.-dije tomándole el brazo.

Fin del flashback

En el presente.

-¿Cómo te vas a enamorar de una niña?-pregunto Geoff algo alterado.

-no era una niña era una preadolescente.- aclare.

-pero dijiste que era una niña.

-eso no importa, ¿puedo seguir?

-espera, una última duda.

-¿Qué?- dije de mala gana.

-¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó.

-no la recuerdo de cara, pero sí de cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?

-es lo único que miraba.

-ya entiendo- hizo una pausa-¿te han dicho que eres pervertido?

-sí.- Respondí.

-ah bueno sigue.

- en que me quede... a si…

Flash back

Donde nos quedamos.

-sí, es mejor…- me di la vuelta, y vi que era una niña, era muy linda no iba a dejar que se me escapara.- pero puedo hacer una excepción.-dije tomándole el brazo.

-¿Cuánto es?- me pregunto fría y seria.

-gratis.

-enserio.-dijo sorprendida.

-pensando lo bien… con algo a cambio.- dije burlón.

-¿Qué clase de cambio?

-no sé un beso.-dije acercándome a su rostro, ella se alejo.

-recién te conozco.-dijo alejándose más.

-bueno me llamo Duncan eso es algo-ella negó con la cabeza-… por lo menos un abrazo.- dije extendiendo los brazo, ella hizo un gesto de que importa y me abrazo. Fueron eternos esos segundos, hasta que:

-ya me puedo subirme - me dijo sin soltarse.

-pero te gusta.- dije sin soltarme.

- ya me puedes soltar.- me dijo soltándose.

-bueno, sube.- yo subí fácilmente a la cama elástica, pero a ella le costaba subirse.- quieres que te ayude.

-no- dijo con esfuerzo para subirse.- bueno esta bien.- me extendió la mano, yo la tome y hice fuerza, ella choco contra mi pecho mi pecho. Yo sonreí pervertida mente, ella se sonrojo y se alejo, para no notar su sonrojo.- bueno, porque no-no-n-o me colocas los implementos de seguridad.- tartamudeo.

- enseguida princesa.- dije buscándolos.

- no me llames princesa.- dijo enfadada.

- ¿como quieres que te llame? Si te comportas como una.

-yo no me comporto como una princesa.- dijo otra ves enfadada.

- te estas comportando como una ahora.

- solo terminemos esta conversación.- le coloque el cinturón y los dos cables.- veo que ya esta listo.

-me falta algunos detalles atrás.- dije de pretexto para ver un poco mas cerca su trasero, y estaba excelente (NA: cof pervertido cof cof, lo siento estoy enferma)- bueno listo.

- puedes subirlo alto.- me dijo

-enseguida princesa.-dije dando una reverencia, ella no me hizo caso.

Empezó subir y ella comenzó a saltar. Saltaba y daba volteretas ágilmente, si fuera un lobo aullaría… pensándolo mejor no, seria raro.

-te puedo hacer algunas preguntas, es para una encuesta.- dije tomando un papel y haciendo que anotaba.

- bueno.- dijo mientras otra vez saltaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-no es te lo diré- subió otra ves.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-12.- bajo y subió y dio una voltereta.

-¿tienes novio?

-¿que- subió, bajo- clase de pregunta- subió, bajo- es esa?- subió.

-curiosidad.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-creo que es mejor que me baje.- subió muy alto.

- te bajo.- no me escucho, pero ya había apretado el botón para bajarla, ahora en ves de rebotar, iba a caer. Me subí rápidamente, extendí mis brazos, y la atrape. Estaba con los ojos tapados y temblaba.

-estas bien.- le pregunte algo asustado.

- si, gracias- nos acercábamos más y más, pero sonó una canción de Katy Perry, lo identifique porque mi hermana escucha esa música (AN: no me pude resistir.)

- creo que es mejor que me bajes para contestar.- me dijo, se bajo y contesto- hola, Courtney al habla- bonito nombre.- esta el ahí, enserio. Termino con ella y los rumores dicen que me va a invitar a mi.- tomo una pausa, me sentía mal… creo que eran… celos.- no, no estoy haciendo nada importante, voy enseguida.- golpe bajo.- adiós- colgó el teléfono.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunte algo desilusionado.

- si.- respondió.

- ¿pero aun tienes los implementos?- ella me los paso.- por lo menos despídete, te salve la vida ¿no?

- tienes razón.- dijo, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo gire la cara y le robe un beso en la boca, ella se separo por la falta de aire.- eres un-un- y me dio una cachetada, y se fue.

-pero te gusto he.- la seguí, cuando la alcance la tome y nos quedamos de frente.- ¿quieres otro?- dije seductoramente, pero ella me pateo en mi pare frágil, me caí del dolor. Llegue hasta donde estaban las camas elásticas, con esfuerzo, no me podía levantar.

Hasta que llegue, y encontré a mi tío con hielo en el ojo.

-creo que estamos igual, quieres hielo.- yo asentí y me dio una bolsa de hielo.

Fin del flashback

En el presente.

-guau que lindo momento familiar.- dijo sarcásticamente.

_Continuara…_

**Odio este fic, quisiera borrarlo, pero hay algo que me gusta de este fic, además creo que es un bad fic, es decir una burla a esto, pero yo no me burlo de nadie, excepto por Geoff.**

**-hey- dijo Geoff, lo siento, es divertido.**

**Primero; estoy enferma.**

**Segundo; han visto la votación de mi perfil, bueno si no lo hicieron, mejor, porque aquí están los resúmenes:**

_**Detectives de la FBI: Duncan y Courtney están casados con una pequeña de 7 años.**_

_**Ellos dos trabajan en la FBI donde tienen un caso de dos muertes en la misma noche, ¿Quién será el culpable? ¿Y porque?**_

**Empecé a leer libros de detectives, y son muy buenos.**

**Sin querer dando celos, cambiare el titulo por vivir la vida.**

_**Vivir la vida: la hermana de Courtney, demanda a TD por publicidad engañosa, concursantes menores de edad, etc. Eso hace que dejen de molestar a los concursantes. También convecino a Courtney siendo mas alegre y optimista…**_

**Es largo el resumen, yo soy la hermana mayor, se supone, bueno a otra.**

_**Amor en parís: Gwen se fue de Estados Unidos para dejar de ser un estorbo, y ser alguien. Pero una persona con el mismo objetivo se enamora de ella.**_

**No me agrada Gwen, pero si Trent, lo amo.**

**Ah y gracias Mireya por lo de agregarme en tu historia, es una de mis favoritas.**

**También debo decir que igual me de morare en el otro capitulo. **

**Bueno by. **


End file.
